Dejame en Paz
by Lithos.Panic
Summary: Que tal si Sasuke esta ves estaria enamorado de alguien que no le presta atencion? descumbranlo.. SasuHina NaruHina CAP 4 UP! leaan
1. Primera Impresion

**Nota**: Naruto no me pertenece, es de **Masashi Kishimoto**, solo uso su historia para crear unas alternativas y hacer reír a al gente con mis desastrosas escrituras xD.

Espero que les agrade mi primera Historia que estoy subiendo

Daré lo mejor de mi, para que esto sea un éxito, gracias

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_**Primer Capitulo:**_**Primera Impresión**

**----------------**

En aquel día, Konoha se encontraba tranquila, los pájaros revoloteaban libres por las praderas de la aldea, entonando sus canciones matutinas y parecían jugar al compás de sus cantos.

En un edificio ubicado en el centro de esta pacifica aldea, se encuentran tres chicos, tres grandes y conocidos shinnobis de la aldea de la hoja. En el Hospital estaban siendo atendidos, se encontraban gravemente heridos, ya que un día atrás, estaban completando una misión, que la misma Hokage les había asignado.

En una pequeña Florería, dos chicas quedaron en encontrarse, al parecer partirían temprano hacia algún lugar. Entraron a la Florería Yamanaka, se encontraron con otra amiga mas, que estaba ocupando su turno de trabajo en el negocio familiar.

Sakura: Le llevare unas flores a Sasuke-Kun, Naruto y Kiba – Pronuncio esto mientras tomaba tres rosas de un gran floral.

Hinata: Yo..yo también les llevare unas rosas..n//n-

Ino: Espero que se recuperen pronto, oí que estarán un buen tiempo allí – decía mientras envolvía las rosas en un delicado papel.

Sakura: yo también lo espero Ino-cerdo -.-U!, bueno, partimos, nos vemos Ino -

Al salir de la Florería, saludaron a su amiga que quedaría allí y las dos muchachas partieron rumbo al Hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------

_**En el Hospital de Konoha.**_

Sakura: Primero pasare por el cuarto de Naruto, después iré al de Sasuke-kun y al de Kiba, nos volveremos a juntar en la sala de recepción del Hospital, ok Hinata? –

Hinata: es..esta bien, yo primero iré a visitar a Kiba -

La pelirrosa partió rumbo a la habitación donde un rubio se encontraba, Hinata la siguió, ya que el cuarto de su visita se encontraba a unos pasos más lejos.

Esta encontró la Habitación buscada, toco la perilla y con intenciones de hacer el menor ruido posible, entro a la Habitación.

Pudo divisar como aquel inquilino dormía placidamente en su recamara, ella quiso ver como se encontraba, pero tubo la sorpresa de encontrarlo dormido y tapado hasta su cabeza.

Hinata: siempre tan raro Kiba n//ñ –

Esta se acerco hacia una mesita que se encontraba junto al aposento de su amigo, tomo un jarrón que estaba allí, coloco agua y tomo una de las rosas.

Antes de dejar caer la rosa de su mano, para que esta pudiese descansar en un hermoso florero, una mano desconocida la tomo de la muñeca, con intenciones de impedir que aquella rosa cayera al vacío del jarrón.

Sasuke¿Que haces tu aquí? – Pregunto el pelinegro, acomodándose en su cama, mientras seguía apretando la muñeca de aquella chica

Hinata: etto…go..gomenasai, pensé que esta era al habitación de Kiba –

Sasuke: Pues ahora ves que no la es, la de Kiba es la de al lado –

Hinata: Di..Discúlpame Sasuke-San, - Decía la chica mientras miraba su muñeca siento atrapada por el Uchiha.

Este la observo, y vio un cierto nerviosismo en ella, este suspiro y dejo de apretar su mano, miro hacia la puerta de su habitación. Ella dejo caer por fin la rosa, aquella harmoniosa planta parecía estar feliz al encontrarse con su nuevo hogar.

Sasuke: anda, ve con Kiba –

Hinata: hai!...te..te dejare la rosa Sasuke-San – Pronuncio esto mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta.

Sasuke: has lo que quieras, pero no entiendo sus manías de traer rosas, si al fin y al cabo, se marchitaran y morirán – Dijo mientras miraba hacia un lado, esquivando completamente la mirada de Hinata

Hinata: lo..lose, pero espero que antes de que aquella rosa marchite, tu no estés aquí, sino entrenando y recuperándote U – Fue su ultima palabra hacia el Uchiha.

Hinata partió de allí y se dirigió hacia su verdadero destino, dejando a tras, a un muchacho impresionado, dejándolo pensativo, sin saber porque se había quedado sin decir alguna palabra que rematara la situación y dejase en claro, que a el no le importaba.

Sasuke: por..porque no dije nada?, seguro habré quedado como un baka – dijo mientras se recostaba nuevamente en su aposento.

-----------------------------------

_**Despues de haberle Visitado a su amigo Kiba **_

Hinata le faltaba un cuarto por visitar, el de su anhelado, Naruto-Kun. Sus latidos estaban fuera de control al tocar la perilla de la habitación 305, sus piernas sucumbían por su nerviosismo, su rostro tomaba un fuerte color rojizo mientras corría aquel obstáculo que permitía no verlo.

Hinata: Bu..buenos Días ..Na…Naruto-kun n///n – Dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y terminaba de abrir aquella molesta puerta.

Jiraiya: jojojo!!, otra chica mas te trae una rosa Naruto!, si que eres afortunado –

Naruto: Cállate ero-sennin ¬¬U!!, morirías por estar en mi lugar – Grito Naruto mientras levantaba su mano hacia su sensei.

Hinata quedo impactada al ver que aquel reconocido ninja se encontraba enzima de una gran rana gigante, asomándose por la ventana del cuarto del rubio. Esta se puso mas nerviosa de lo normal, intento calmarse y se dirigió a donde ya se encontraba una rosa.

Naruto: Hinata! Me sorprende que hallas venido y que no te hallas desmayado aun O.o

Hinata: ettoo…so..solo le traje una flor Naruto-Kun, deseo que te recupere pronto

Naruto: jajaja!! Yo ya estoy fenomenal, no necesito recuperarme Dattebayo!! – Pronuncio el rubio mientras su sensei lo observaba con una gotita en su frente

Jiraiya: Cállate Baka ¬¬, todavía necesitas descansar, no te apresures – se acomodo enzima del lomo de aquella rana gigante.

Naruto: Cállate tu, ero-sennin! Por cierto…Gracias Hinata

Hinata: o////o de…de nada Naruto-kun

Ella dejo su flor, hizo una reverencia y partió dejando atrás a aquellos dos sujetos que no paraban de discutir y gritar. Se dirigió hacia donde había quedado en encontrarse con su amiga Haruno.

Observo todo el lugar, y vio que ella no estaba allí, de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

Enfermera: disculpa, tu eres Hinata , cierto?

Hinata: ettoo….Hai!

Enfermera: Una adorable chica, llamada Sakura, me dejo este recado para ti –le dijo mientras le daba una pequeña nota escrita en puño y letra por Haruno.

Hinata: arigato gozaimasu! – Pronuncio la peliazul mientras tomaba la nota.

"_Perdóname Hinata-Chan, tuve que irme rápido, Tsunada-sama me necesitaba para quien sabe que, espero que me disculpes. Matta ne! "_

Hinata le agradeció a la señorita, y se dirigió hacia su casa. Al pasar por la salida del Hospital, pudo sentir una presencia, alguien la estaba observando, ésta asustada se dio la vuelta rápidamente y no pudo ver nada, solo se encontraba la puerta de la entrada, con un ninja escoltando afuera, pero sin ni siquiera tomar en cuenta que ella se encontraba allí.

Dirigió su vista al frente denuedo y continúo su camino.

------------------------------------------------------

: Casi me ve ¬¬U...

**_Continuará..._**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que les aya gustado la primera parte de este Fic

acepto cualquien tipo de Critica, sea negativa o positiva, graciass , Matta ne!!

By:Lithos.Panic


	2. Comienza el Plan

Gracias a toda la gente que me dejo Reviews! Acá dejo la continuación, un poco largo me quedo, pero espero que sea de su agrado nn

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Segundo Capitulo:**_**Comienza el Plan**

Sasuke: Casi me ve ¬¬U – dijo el pelinegro mientras parecía esconderse a un lado de la ventana de su dormitorio.

Sasuke: pero…pero que hacia yo observándola? – Decía esto mientras caía a su cama dejando su vista puesta en el techo,

Sasuke: nuestro encuentro en mi habitación, izo que no dejara de pensar en ella¿porque?... -

No se escucho ningún sonido mas en esa habitación, solo el ruido del viento jugando con las cortinas de aquel lugar, aquel era el único movimiento visible, el único sonido provenía de aquel jugueteo que accionaba el viento.

El Uchiha suspiro y cayo bajo el dominio del sueño.

* * *

_**En la Mansión Hyuuga **_

Una muchacha se encontraba en su recamara, sentada en su cama, observando a la nada, su vista fue presa del sosiego, su mente volaba, estaba en una nube de pensamientos sin razón, de preguntas sin sentido.

De repente, un sonido la saco de aquel mundo sin sentido. Alguien tocaba su puerta, ésta dio una señal de que allí se encontraba y que podía pasar.

Neji: Hinata-sama¿llego tan pronto? –

Hinata: ha..hai, es que, Sakura, se fue de imprevisto, y volví antes de lo dicho –

Neji: ahh …ya que estas aquí Hinata-sama¿porque no me acompañas a entrenar? –

Hinata: ettoo….hai! Neji-neesan – Pronuncio ésta levantándose y tomando su chaqueta.

Los dos portadores del Byakugan se dirigieron al área de entrenamiento, estos permanecían callados, seguían un paso lento y corto, no habría porque apurarse, todavía era temprano y podrían tardar el tiempo que quisieran, nadie los esperaría en la mansión por un buen rato.

Al llegar a su destino, estos se enfrentaron, se miraron a los ojos, y activaron enseguida el jutsu muy conocido y destacado de aquel clan.

Pasaron así, toda la tarde, hasta el anochecer, aquel entrenamiento si que había cansado a la pobre de Hinata, mientras que su talentoso primo, no parecía sudar ni una gota.

Neji: Será mejor que paremos por ahora… -

Antes de que terminara su Frase, el ojiblanco y su prima fueron sorprendidos por encontrar como una muchacha con dos rodetes en su cabeza y un chico con unas cejas y ojos enormes se acercaban hacia el lugar donde se encontraban.

Tenten: Neji-kun!! Estuvimos buscando por un buen rato! –

RockLee: es cierto èoé!! Menos mal que te encontramos – decía mientras ponía una de sus tantas poses victoriosas que le copiaba a su sensei.

Neji: que hacen aquí? – Pregunto con intriga

Tenten: Vinimos a invitarte a cenar, porque lee a progresado mas de lo debido, eso dijo Gay-sensei uu – Dijo resignada y sin ánimos

RockLee: Gay-sensei es muy atento o!!! y me pareció fabulosa la idea de celebrarlo!!, es la primavera de la juventud, yeaaah!!! 0 - Decía mientras sus ojos brillaban y volvía a colocarse en otra de sus poses

Neji: Pero…primero tengo que .. Llevar a Hinata a la mansión -

Hinata: ve .. ve Neji-neesa, no te preocupes por mi, es tu compañero de equipo, yo volveré sola a casa, no hay problema – colocaba una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Tenten: Hinata siempre tan atenta, ya escuchaste Neji-Kun, vayámonos pronto, antes de que Gay-sensei baya por Kakashi-sensei y volvamos a tener que observar escenas ridículas –

RockLee: eso seria perfecto!, Gay-sensei luchando contra su rival, demostrando la primera de a juventud!, vamos rápido Neji, nos perderemos de todo!! – Pronuncio finalmente el Ojón mientras se retiraba con sus compañeros de equipo rápidamente, dejando a Hinata sola en el lugar.

Ésta suspiro, y tomo su chaqueta que había dejado en el suelo, se la puso, acomodo unos molestos pliegues que habían aparecido, y tomo dirección hacia su casa, antes de ser detenida por una vos.

Sasuke: Tenias razón, la rosa no marchito – dijo mientras dejaba caer la rosa a las manos de Hinata

Hinata: umm? Que haces aquí?, tendrías que estar reposando – tomando la rosa con sus manos y observando su simple belleza, la misma que tenia cuando la tomo por primera ves.

Sasuke: ya estoy mejor, no aguanto estar encerrado en un lugar así, sin moverme -

Hinata: ettoo…aun así, creo que seria mejor que reposaras –

Sasuke: una Hyuuga, no? – pronuncio mientras bajaba del árbol en donde se encontraba, colocándose enfrente de ella.

Hinata: ha…hai! – Dijo nerviosa y pronunciando un leve apretón al tronco de la rosa.

Sasuke: Nunca te había visto, acerté a tu apellido, con solo mirar tus ojos – la miro a los ojos

Hinata: umm… -

Sasuke: al parecer nunca te habías tomado la molestia tampoco de verme, ya que estabas bastante entretenida mirando al baka de Naruto, no? – soltó una sonrisa burlona

Hinata: co…como sabes eso?, o///o –

Sasuke: Fue fácil del ver, para una persona como yo, y difícil de darse cuenta siendo una persona como Naruto, así que no te preocupes, tu secreto esta bien conmigo –

Ésta no pudo evitar, soltar un suspiro de alivio, se sentía perturbada, intimidada a la ves, esos ojos negros, la observaban constantemente, y además, aquel sabia su secreto, no sabia si podría confiar en una persona como el, aquel Uchiha, que abandono Konoha, que prefirió saciar su sed de venganza antes de pensar en las personas que realmente quería y estaba lastimando.

Hinata: ettoo…seria mejor que valla partiendo hacia mi casa, esta obscureciendo –

Sasuke: Te acompaño, creo que a Neji le hubiese gustado mas saber que te ibas con alguien y estabas segura – introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

Hinata: hace cuanto estabas allí observando ò.o?

Sasuke: Eso no importa, vámonos… -

Hinata siguió al portador del Sharingan, éste permanecía callado, entretenido patiando una pequeña piedrecilla que al parecer, era victima de su entretenimiento.

Llegaron a la entrada de la mansión, Sasuke se detuvo, se encontraba unos pasos adelante del ella, así que el haberse detenido, implico que Hinata también lo hiciese.

Sasuke: llegamos.

Hinata: eso parece…em…gracias Sasuke-san, no debías haberte molestado en… - fue detenida por un dedo de aquel muchacho, que fue colocado en sus labios.

Sasuke: Ninguna molestia, por algo vine hasta aquí a buscarte, no crees? – colocaba una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

Hinata: o///o

El Uchiha fue dejando de tapar sus labios con su dedo, mientras se acercaba a su boca, despacio, sin apuros, ella no resistiría a sus encantos, eso lo sabía, por eso actuó con tanta tranquilidad, con tanta confianza en sus actos.

Un caluroso golpe en el rostro d Sasuke apareció, éste quedo impresionado, sus músculos se pusieron tensos, sus piernas, brazos y su boca no racionaban, solo producían un leve tenblorio. Éste no esperaba aquella ración de la muchacha Hyuuga.

Hinata: quien te crees que eres para hacer semejante acto?, no soy una de tus fan's –

La chicha volteó y se introdujo en su hogar, dejando afuera, a un chico confundido.

Una leve sonrrisa se dibujo en el, su mano por fin recobro su fuerza, y logro tocar aquel lugar, aquel sitio donde la mano de su _NO_ admiradora había podido golpear, ese golpe no fue duro, en el pudo sentir una cierta delicadeza.

Sasuke: hasta para golpear es delicada…eres difícil, eso me gusta… - se dirigió hacia su Hogar.

Mientras fue hacia su Casa, no pudo evitar pensar, como conseguiría que una chica tímida y frágil como la Hyuuga, pudiese corresponderle, después de todo, el nunca sintió esto por nadie, y mucho menos tubo que esforzarse en este tipo de situaciones, tenia que confesarlo, era inexperto en estos campos.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente se encontraban un rubio y su profesor entrenando.**_

Jiraiya: Al parecer has mejorado bastante Naruto –

Naruto: No me tomes a la ligera ero-sennin!! - Pronuncio mientras con su replica formaba en su mano una bola de chakra

Jiraiya: jojojo!! Si que has progresado, pero sigues siendo tonto Naruto –

Los dos se aproximaban, el uno a otro, con un Rasengan en su poder, estaban apunto de entrelazar sus poderes, pero un muchacho izo que los dos individuos se detuviesen, éste se situó en el medio de aquel ataque

Naruto: BAKAA!!!!!!!! – dijo mientras salio dirigido hacia un árbol para no lastimar a aquella persona.

Jiraiya: umm? – éste pudo disolver su chakra acumulado rápidamente y evitar el golpe.

Sasuke: Tú eres el baka, todavía no sabes disolver tu chakra? –

Naruto: umm ¬¬… que haces aquí Sasuke? -

Sasuke: umm ¬///¬…pues yo…solo…solo venia a pedir unos consejos – miro hacia un costado.

Jiraiya¿consejos¿Tu¿Que clase de consejos? –

Sasuke: pues…vera….¬///¬, eem….yo….yo quiero…conquistar a alguien –

Naruto: jajajaja!!! Si que eres un baka Sasuke, ni siquiera sabes conquistar a una chica – reía sin parar y sin mirar a Sasuke con una mirada de superioridad.

Sasuke: Cállate!! Que tu ni siquiera pudiste conquistar a la molesta de Haruno! Y me bienes con esto a mí? – Le gritaba

Naruto: Cállate tu Sasuke!! Es que…yo solo….no di… no di a conocer mis verdaderas armas de seducción con ella – reía nervioso, mientras a los otros dos les caía una gotita de su frente

Jiraiya. ¿Armas de seducción dices?, nunca cambiaras Naruto uu –

Sasuke: umm…yo, yo se que Jiraiya escribe libros eróticos, los que siempre lee Kakashi-sensei, y me supuse, bueno…que…podrías aconsejarme algo sobre las mujeres- ponía una ves mas sus manos en sus pantalones y tomando un leve rojizo en sus mejillas

Jiraiya: umm…nunca imagine que tú Sasuke vendrías a mí para preguntarme algo de ese modo –

Naruto: yo…yo también quiero saber Dattebayo! – decía tímido el muchacho

Sasuke: tú tienes tus "talentosas" armas de seducción, para que quieres saber? ¬¬U –

Jiraiya: Calma, no quiero oírlos discutir mas, me hacen doler la cabeza. Ummm…

…_nunca pensé que este momento llegaría u///u crecen tan rápido -pensó_

Bueno…como saben, las mujeres y los hombres…bueno, hacen… cosas…jojojo, cosas que a los hombres nos gustan – se sonrojaba y reía con su risa de pervertido – las mujeres tienen sus partes… -

Sasuke: Jiraiya ¬¬!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: umm…sus partes ,?? – los otros dos miraban con cara de decepción al rubio.

Jiraiya: bueno, jeje, no me quiero adelantar nada, jojo, pero creo que seria mejor que lean uno de mis libros, les ayudara – mientras decía esto, el gran ninja tomo unos dos libros, que tenia en su mochila.

Éste, les lanzo los dos libros, los muchachos lo sostuvieron y no pudieron No sonrojarse, al leer el titulo de aquel "emocionante y curioso" libro.

Sasuke: eemm….las…"las cosas que a ellas las hace retorcerse"? – dijo sonrojado el Uchiha

Naruto: retorcerse, de dolor? Para que quiero saber como lastimar a una chica? – recibió un golpe de parte de su compañero

Sasuke: si que eres un Baka Naruto ¬///¬, no te explicare nada de esto u///ú –

Jiraiya: jejeje, léanlo, después de que terminen de leerlo, sabrán mucho mas de lo necesario, y serán capases de comprender mis manías, jojojojo!! – no pudo dejar de sonrojarse e imaginarse cosas

Sasuke: nunca pensé llegar a esto -.- -

Jiraiya: cuiden bien esos libros ¬¬, me costo MUCHO recolectar esa información, y todavía no salieron a la venta, devuélvanmelos cuando lo terminen – diciendo esto, se retiro dejando a los dos solos en el área de entrenamiento.

Las miradas del Uchiha y el Uzumaki se perdieron en aquel libro, se sentían nerviosos por una extraña razón, con solo mirar su portada, sus mentes jugaban con imágenes e ideas pervertidas.

Naruto: que abra escrito ero-sennin acá adentro? –

Sasuke: no lose, pero ay que averiguarlo¿no lo crees?, por algo nos dio el libro –

Naruto: espero que aprendamos algo útil de todo esto –

Sasuke: no creo que tú puedas ¬¬, si ni siquiera entiendes el titulo, no podrás entender ni el prólogo –

Naruto: Cállate Baka!!, que el que esta aquí desesperado por conquistar a alguien, eres tu, al final si te gustan las chicas, eee Sasuke , jojojojo –

Sasuke: umm…nose para que sigo hablando de esto contigo ¬///¬

Naruto: admito que siempre me pareciste medio rarito, tantas chicas gustando de ti, y tu nunca gustando de ninguna, ahora me siento mas aliado, jeje , por cierto¿quien es la afortunada o.oU? –

Sasuke: eso no es de tu incumbencia – termino de decir esto, y salio disparado de aquel lugar, dejando al Uzumaki solo.

Naruto soltó un suspiro, se sentó bajo un árbol y tomo fuertemente el libro, sus manos temblaban y su mirada se hacia mas intensa hacia aquel libro de texto.

* * *

El uchiha llego a un parque, que al parecer estaba desabitado, no se encontraba nadie allí, a éste le pareció un buen sitio para ponerse a leer aquel libro y poner en marcha su plan para poder conquistar a su querida y deseada Hyuuga.

Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer las primeras páginas.

Sasuke: dios…quien diría que esto era así…o///o-

Así continuo, leyendo atentamente cada oración, cada párrafo, cada estrofa de aquel rejunte de palabras.

Obscureció, a el Uchiha le pareció haber pasado el día tan rápido, ya que había estado todo el día leyendo sin parar, al parecer ese libro era interésate, mas para una persona "inexperta" como aquel muchacho.

* * *

En otra parte de la aldea, un joven rubio se encontraba camino hacia su hogar, pensativo, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había leído, tratando de convencerse que cosas como esas le gustaba a las chichas como Sakura.

Naruto: tendría que poner en practica todo lo que leí hasta ahora, no creo que sea correcto experimentar cosas así con Sakura-chan - se detuvo a pensar.

"_..mmm….alguien, alguien que sepa que seria capas de caer en estos encantos, pero que sea ingenua, cosa que no se de cuenta de que estoy experimentando con ella y que por supuesto no sea capas de golpearme…mmm…quien podría ser…" - pensó. _

* * *

El portador del Sharingan había por fin llegado a su casa, estaba sola y obscura, como siempre lo estuvo, después de que su hermano habría decidido destruir y terminar con su clan. 

Dejo sus zapatillas en el descanso de la entrada, se dirigió hacia su cuarto y se acomodo en el marco de la ventana, observando la noche, pensando.

"…_espero que todo esto salga bien, no me gustaría verla de nuevo negando un beso mío, me gustaría que me correspondiera, gggrrr¿porque sueno tan cursi?, como una persona tan débil y delicada como ella, puede provocar algo así en mi, desde ese día en el hospital, cuando la vi, supe que ella, era algo especial, no era como las demás, eso me llamo la atención, gggrrr …tengo que dejar de pensar de esta manera, me da nauseas a mi mismo escucharme diciendo esto…pero bueno, mañana pondré a funcionar mi plan…" - pensó_

Sasuke: Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

Naruto: si!..Hinata! 

**Continuará….**

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Gracias a la gente que gasta su tiempo impórtate en leer lo que escribo, jeje :P

Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, sea negativa o positiva, matta ne!!

By: Lithos.Panic


	3. Pongamos en claro nuestros Sentimientos

Aca volvi, con la conti. xD, jajaja, perdon por la tardanza, no tube tiempo de seguirlo, hasta lo segui con muy poco tiempo, haci que espero que comprendan que no lo ise muy inspirada, sepan disculpar, espero que les guste.

**Nota**: Naruto no me pertenece, es de **Masashi Kishimoto**, solo uso su historia para crear unas alternativas y hacer reír a al gente con mis desastrosas escrituras xD.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Tercer Capitulo: Pongamos en Claro nuestros sentimientos**_

* * *

Era un día común en Konoha, las aves del lugar daban comienzo a un nuevo día, las personas de aquella aldea, transitaban por todas partes, sin dejar ni una sola zona sin visitar.

En un pequeño lugar, llamado Ichikaru Ramen, se encontraba una persona peculiar y conocida por los aldeanos de Konoha.

"_Nose si estará bien jugar así con Hinata, esta bien, ella es muy ingenua y tranquila, Pero después de todo, es una persona con sentimientos¿no?".Pensó_

Naruto tomo con sus manos aquel libro, hojeó las primeras hojas ya leídas, y no pude evitar sonrojarse un poco i mirar hacia un costado.

Naruto: solo…solo probar un poco de esto, no la lastimara, no pasara nada dattebayo.

Una mano interrumpió su pensamiento, se poso en su hombro pronunciando fuertemente su nombre.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi: era de esperarse encontrarte aquí Naruto..

Naruto: jeje, ya sabes, desayunar un buen ramen no viene nada mal – decía esto mientras escondía el preciado libro en su chaqueta.

Kakashi: que tienes ahí Naruto?…- intentaba mirar

Naruto: AHH!!, es..ess…no es nada kakashi-senseii dattebayo!!-

Kakashi: solo dime que tienes ahí Naruto . !! – decía curioso y conociendo a Naruto que en algún momento soltaría todo.

Naruto: no creas que estoy escondiendo algo que Jiraiya me dio a mí y a… - es callado por una persona que lo abraza inesperadamente y lo lanza al suelo.

* * *

**En la Mansión Hyuuga**

Una Pelinegro comenzaba a abrir sus perlados ojos, dejando entrar la luz por sus pupilas, sacándose de encima esas pesadas sabanas que interrumpían el paso a sentarse en su cama.

Sus ojos empañados no dejan ver completamente su habitación, refregó con sus manos su visión y torno su mirada a su ventana.

"_Naruto-kun…buenos días"_

Pensar esa frase, ya se volvía habitual, la ayudaba a comenzar su día con esperanzas y fuerzas. Tomo su ropa y se dirigió a tomarse una ducha.

Al cabo de unas horas Hinata se encontraba desayunando con su padre, hermana y Neji. Estos actos eran habituales para una familia tan modesta y educada como la de los Hyuuga, comer en familia era algo típico en ellos.

Hinata no pude evitar sentirse intimidada por unos ojos iguales que los de ella, que no paraban de observarla, a cada minuto, a cada instante.

Termino su Desayuno, izo una reverencia y se fue de la sala. Se dirigió a su cuarto a tomar su chaqueta e ir a entrenar como de costumbre con sus camaradas de equipo.

Su cuarto fue violado por un integrante de su Clan.

Neji: permiso Hinata-Sama

Hinata: ha…hai, pasa Neji-niisan – dijo sorprendida la chica al observar la presencia de su primo.

Neji: uhm...perdone las molestias pero…no pude no pensar en algo… -

Hinata: dime Neji

Neji: Aquel día, que te tuve que dejar volver sola a la mansión, eemm…¿llego sin ningún problema? –

Aquella pregunta inquietante de su primo, izo que en la mente de al chica brotaran nuevamente aquellas escenas de esa noche, aquel Uchiha, que intento besarla, que decidió pensar e imaginar una personalidad diferente a la de ella.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse a la pregunta, aquella situación vivida no fue algo que siempre le pasara a Hinata, sino algo único y nuevo para su libro de recuerdos.

Hinata: si...volví sin ningún problema, te dije que no te preocuparas por mi Neji-niisan

Neji: me quedo mas tranquilo entonces…me retiro Hinata-sama, la dejo sin interrupciones, siga con lo suyo.

Hinata: hai!, que tengas un buen día Neji-niisan –

El moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse y asistirle a su petición, se retiro de aquel cuarto.

La Hyuuga siguió pensando en aquella noche, si volvería a ver a Sasuke y por alguna extraña razón, pensó en el como…como un lindo chico, un muchacho atractivo , que tendría que admitir, esos ojos si eran penetrantes y cautivadores.

Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en aquellas cosas sin razón.

Hinata: Uchiha...Sasuke Uchiha, no soy una mas de tus fan's – se retiro de aquel cuarto dejando desabitado.

* * *

Konohamaru: Naruto-neesaaan!!!!!!!! – encima del rubio

Naruto: Ko...konohamaru-chan!! –

Los dos amigos se encontraban ahora charlando en el Ichikaru Ramen, dejando de lado a un hombre con curiosidad, aun queriendo saber que era lo que su alumno escondía en su chaqueta y que con tanta desesperación no quería mostrar.

Kakashi: eem…sera mejor que me valla, nos veremos después Naruto! – se marchaba

**Flash Back:**

Naruto: no creas que estoy escondiendo algo que Jiraiya me dio a mí y a… -

**Fin Flash Back.**

"_Jiraiya ee…mmmm…que estará tramando ahora ese hombre -.-, sera mejor que le pregunte, antes de que meta a Naruto en algún aprieto"_

Así fue como Kakashi dejo a su alumno, con su amigo, en aquel lugar, partiendo hacia donde podría encontrar a aquel sennin

* * *

Un pelinegro caminaba rumbo hacia quien sabe donde, ni siquiera él podría afirmar donde lo dirigían sus pasos, el solo se encargaba de seguir pensando si aquello leído le seria de utilidad.

Algo le había llamado la atención, aquel libro tenia un índice muy llamativo, estaba separado en "actitudes".

Sasuke: así que Jiraiya creo este libro para mucho tipo de personas, ee –

En la segunda hoja de aquel libro, se encontraba el índice, separando la actitud de acuerdo con el lector, podría elegir la "actitud" Tímida, fogosa, extrovertida, neutral, entre otras.

Todo estaba a gusto de lo que quisiera el lector, pero todos estaban centralizados en un único tema "sabes como conquistar y estremecer de placer a una chica".

Sasuke: eh leído la parte "solitaria" y "Neutral", las demás "actitudes" no las eh empezado a leer aun, pero con estas, se que podré empezar.

Aquel libro si que le hacia pasar vergüenza, no podía creer estar leyendo una cosa como esa para poder acercarse a alguien, se sentía tan rebajado.

Sasuke: Sera mejor que haga esto lo mas cauteloso posible… -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por divisar una figura familiar

El Uchiha se dirigió tras un árbol, para no ser descubierto.

Aquella figura no era nada menos que la Hyuuga, Sasuke se sonrojo al verla, su corazón no latía común para el, sentía un cierto apretón en su pecho, se sentía culpable a la ves, aquella noche había ido muy rápido, hasta izo enojarla y provocar que le levantara la mano.

Quería ir a pedirle disculpas, admitirle que no estuvo bien al tomarla a la ligera, que ella no es una simple muñeca de seducción para el, sino, que ella era, algo mas, algo que el nunca había experimentado.

Salio de su "escondite" y se dirigió hacia ella, pero algo izo que se detuviese.

Otra persona también se dirigía hacia Hinata, entrecerró sus ojos para poder ver claramente la cara de aquella persona, y pudo distinguirla.

Sasuke: Naruto!!! –

Se sorprendió al ver como su compañero de equipo se acercaba rápidamente hacia Hinata, no podría dejar que el le hablase primero, aunque no entendiese porque Naruto estaba tan desesperado en ir hacia Hinata.

Eso no le importo, sintió como si eso fuese una gran competencia, quien llegaría primero. Tomo velocidad y se dirigió hacia ella también.

Sasuke: Hinata! - Posandose frente a ella

Naruto: Hinata! – chocándose contra Sasuke.

**Continuará ...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Espero que halla sido de su agrado, ami no me gusto para nada como me quedo, jajaja

pero bueno, lo ise con poco tiempo y esto salio :P, prometo que el proximo cap sera mucho mejor.

Acepto cualquien tipo de Crítica, sea positiva como Negativa.

By: Lithos.Panic


	4. Ratas de Laboratorio

Esta ves lo ise largo :P al petición del publico, jajaja , espero que este cap sa de su agrado, el otro fue un completo desastre, lo admito:), jejeje

**Nota**: Naruto no me pertenece, es de **Masashi Kishimoto**, solo uso su historia para crear unas alternativas y hacer reír a al gente con mis desastrosas escrituras xD.

- OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO -

_**Cuarto Capitulo:**__** Ratas de Laboratorio**_

----------------------

Las miradas de los dos muchachos se entrelazaron, se miraron con duda, ninguno de los dos sabia porque el otro se encontraba allí, parado en frete de Hinata.

Hinata: Naruto…Sasuke? – los miro

Naruto: Sasuke?!?, que hacer tu aquí baka . ?

Sasuke: lo mismo me pregunto Naruto!!, porque viniste a ver a Hinata? –

Naruto: Porque TÚ viniste a ver a…. oohh, ya entiendo, jajaja –

Sasuke: eeh? Tú nunca entiendes nada, no te hagas el sabio ahora ¬¬

Naruto: Tu estas aquí por lo mismo que yo, no? –

Sasuke: por…por lo mismo que tu? –

La mirada del Uchiha se paralizo¿podría ser cierto¿Acaso Naruto sabia sus sentimientos por Hinata¿A caso, el…el sentía lo mismo por Hinata?

Hinata: etto…los puedo ayudar en algo n.nU? – La angelical vos de la Hyuuga borro los pensamientos del moreno.

Naruto: claro Hinata, por algo vine a buscarte – se acercaba hacia ella.

Hinata: Na…Naruto-kun...tu…viniste…por mi? – comenzaba a sonrojarse

Naruto: Si n.n! necesito que hablemos , me acompañas Hinata? –

Sasuke parecía una roca, estático en su lugar, sin pronuncia sonido alguno, solo observando y escuchando la charla de esos dos. No podía permitir dejar a Naruto llevarse a Hinata, pero…¿Qué podría hacer?...Hinata siempre ah gustado de Naruto.

Tenia que admitirlo, el era un estorbo en esa escena.

Sasuke: Naruto Baka!! Déjala – patea a Naruto por la espalda

Actuó sin pensarlo, ni el supo porque lo izo, era la rabia tal ves, la ira de saber que no era nada para ella, y ese rubio, lo era todo.

Hinata: aaahhh!!! –

Ese fue el ultimo sonido escuchado en aquel campo, el silencio atormento el lugar, los pájaros se echaron atrás, dejando pasar a la confusión y a la vergüenza.

Naruto por el golpe de Sasuke, callo enzima de Hinata, los dos aun permanecían parados, pero esta situación fue un toque peculiar.

El rostro del Rubio ahora se encontraba yacido en los pechos de la Hyuuga, al parecer, el "empujoncito" del Uchiha dio a luz a esta situación.

Sasuke: NARUTOO!!!

* * *

**En otro lugar del Campo de Entrenamiento.**

Kakashi: uhmm…así que les distes uno de tus libros a ellos dos… -

Jiraiya: así es, pienso experimentar un poco con esos dos, jojojo –

Kakashi: que dices o.o!!?? Experimentar? –

Jiraiya: esos dos libros, no salieron a la venta, por el solo echo de la mayoría de lo que escribí ahí, lo invente sin buscar información, jojojo, quiero saber si estuve en lo cierto y si logran sus cometidos con mi libro, la venta de éste sera fenomenal –

Kakashi: te das cuenta de que pueden Terminal muy mal ¬¬? –

Jiraiya: con Naruto no tengo duda, terminara mal, pero sabes como es él, nunca se da por vencido, además esta acostumbrado a que las chicas lo rechacen, como con Haruno.

Kakashi: y Sasuke? –

Jiraiya: uhmm…eso me llamo mucho la atención, un Uchiha, especialmente él, pidiéndome consejos de ese tipo, espero que termine bien –

Kakashi: yo también lo espero uu –

Un gran grito, que al parecer venia de una mujer, se entrometió en la charla de estos dos.

Kakashi: que fue eso? –

Jiraiya: como quieres que sepa? Estoy aquí al igual que tu –

Kakashi: vallamos a ver .

Se fueron acercando a donde habían escuchado aquel grito, se escondieron tras unos matorrales que se encontraban allí, y observaron la escena. Para su sorpresa, los dos alumnos del grupo Kakashi se encontraban allí, en una situación, un tanto comprometedora.

Jiraiya: WOOOOOOO bien Naruto, se ve que mi libro si resulta!! –

Kakashi: Hinata Hyuuga? No estaba enamorado de Sakura? –

Jiraiya: Cállate, no importa quien sea, lo esta haciendo perfecto, jojojojo – tomaba nota de todo lo que veía

* * *

El rubio no contesto, parecía estar "disfrutando" el momento. Mientras que la Hyuuga permanecía estática, sin moverse, solo observando la cabeza de Naruto. 

El Uchiha patio otra ves a Naruto, pero esta ves, en dirección contraria, dejando al Uzumaki estampado contra un árbol, con una gran hemorragia nasal.

Hinata estaba roja, con sus ojos perlados abiertos al máximo.

Sasuke: Hi…hinata, estas bien? –

Esta cayó al suelo, desmayada, pronunciando a su vez, el nombre del rubio. Sasuke la tomo rápidamente, sin dejarla caer al suelo, la llevo hacia un árbol y ahí la dejo, sentada, mientras iba por su compañero.

Sasuke: como pude haber creado esta situación? – llevaba a su amigo al mismo árbol que la hyuuga.

Sasuke: el también se desmayo, lo debí haber golpeado muy fuerte – miraba a los dos.

Hinata comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, el Uchiha empezó a ponerse nervioso, no supo porque, pero quería saberlo

Sasuke: Hinata? – se sentó al lado de ella.

Hinata: uhmm…Naruto-kun? –

Sasuke: No soy ese Baka uu –

La chica abrió mas sus ojos, acercándose al individuo que ahora se encontraba sentada al lado de ella, poso su mano sobre el muslo del muchacho para así provocar un empujón con su brazo, para poder ver mas de cerca el rostro de éste.

Sasuke: que…que haces? – sus mejillas tornaban rojillas.

Hinata: uhmm…Sasuke? –

Este solo asintió, se encontraba a solo milímetros de la boca de Hinata, la mano de esta tocaba su muslo, cerca de su sexo¿Qué podría sentir en aquel momento?.

Sasuke: Hi…Hinata yo, quería pedirte perdón… -

Hinata: Perdón?

Sasuke: si…por lo de aquella noche, fui muy rápido, no quise que pienses eso, no te tomo como una mas de mis Fan's, todo lo contrario – miraba donde se encontraba la mano de la Hyuuga.

Hinata: uhmm…ya pasó, discúlpame a mí por golpearte –

Sasuke: me lo merecí –

Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse, observo aquella pose que había tomado unos instantes atrás, como aquel muchacho se sonrojaba al verla, como le pedía disculpas, todo eso la hacia ponerse nerviosa.

Naruto: que pretenden los dos?

Hinata – Sasuke: AAAAAH!!!!

Hinata: Naruto-kun!! No es lo que piensan, yo solo, solo… - levantándose del suelo

Sasuke: solo le estaba pidiendo perdón por un accidente que hubo hace unos días ¬¬

Naruto: uhmm…no parecía, están bastante cerca y la mano de Hinata… - secándose la sangre de la nariz.

Kakashi: por fin los encentro chicos – aparece saliendo detrás de un matorral, arrastrando a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: estropeaste todo Kakashi!! Que hacemos interfiriendo con las acciones de la naturaleza? –

Kakashi: cállate ¬¬

"_No aguantaba mas ver por detrás esta situación, es necesario que intervenga" pensó_

Naruto: que pasa Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Tsunade los llama para una misión, vallan de inmediato, no les gustara ver a Tsunade-sama enojada, no?

Sasuke: Ummm… vamos dobe –

Naruto: gggrrr ¬¬!!! Cállate Sasuke…. Y por cierto, Hinata, mas tarde vendré por ti – tomaba las manos de Hinata.

Sasuke: uhm!!?!? No, yo vendré por ti ¬¬!! – pateaba a Naruto

Kakashi: vallan de una ves ¬¬!!

Jiraiya: uhm…

Hinata: jeje ñ.ñU, yo…yo mejor me voy a mi verdadero destino, gomenasai –

Kakashi: valla n.ñU

Así fue como los dos amigos partieron en rumbo a la Hokage, la portadora de Byakugan se alejaba del lugar con un paso lento y angelical.

Jiraiya: porque hiciste eso Kakashi?

Kakashi: sera mejor que estos dos no terminen en una pelea a muerte por una chica -.-U

Jiraiya: nunca pensé que Naruto iría por Hinata

Kakashi: yo tampoco, pero no creo que sea algo de casualidad.

* * *

**En lo de la Hokage **

Tsunade: Que yo los llame dicen? – tomaba un vaso de sake

Sakura: se debe de haber equivocado Kakashi-sensei, yo estuve todo el día con Tsunade y nunca mando a llamar a nadie –

Naruto: Sakura oOo !-

Sasuke: uhmm…parece que nos engaño entonces – murmuro – Vámonos Naruto

Naruto: no, porque tan rápido dattebayo!? T-T

Sakura: no te quedaras aquí cerca mío Naruto, pero tu Sasuke quédate si quieres

Sasuke: ni por broma, vamos Naruto –

Tsunade: si ven a Kakashi, llámenlo, díganle que lo busco –

Así fue como el Uzumaki y el Uchiha partieron de aquel cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la aldea.

Naruto: así que tu también estas probando con Hinata, no?

Sasuke: Probando? Que dices ¬¬?

Naruto: claro, lo que dice el libro, pruebas con Hinata si lo del Libro realmente funciona –

Sasuke:_ "Esta usando a Hinata como rata de laboratorio?!?, pero que idiota que es ¬¬!!, encima ella…ella lo quiere en realidad a Naruto, no dejare que juegue con ella" Pensó_

Naruto: Tu silencio me lo dice todo, jajaja!!, bueno Sasuke, se que quieres estar conmigo mas tiempo, pero tengo que irme, me preparare para realizar lo que dice la Pág. 87 que dices?, estoy seguro que funcionara – fueron sus ultimas palabras hacia el Uchiha, éste tomo rumbo a "quien sabe donde".

Sasuke: pagina…87? Que dice? – se dirigió hacia su casa.

* * *

**En el campo de Entrenamiento:**

Hinata: uhmm…no puedo concentrarme bien – su respiración se hacia mas aguda

Ésta había estado todo aquel resto del día entrenando, como era de esperarse de ella, no dejaría que nadie mas la tomara como una débil, su misión era esforzarse al máximo, y demostrarle a su padre, que era digna de estar en su Clan.

Hinata: aunque mas lo intente, no puedo dejar de pensar, de pensar en aquello… - callo rendida al suelo

Miro hacia el cielo, al parecer era ya de noche, debería volver enseguida a su casa, solo dio aviso de estar unas tres horas fuera, y ya habían pasado más de cinco

Hinata: sera mejor que me apure, no quiero que Neji me de Sermones de nuevo –

La peliazul se dirigió rumbo a la mansión Hyuuga, estaba apurada, corría mas rápido de lo normal, solo para que su Primo no se preocupara mas de lo común.

Entro por la puerta principal, la parecer no había nadie en la casa, la sala de té estaba vacía, muy raro, ya que su padre solía pasar demasiado tiempo allí. Hanabi tampoco estaba, sabia que estaba en una misión, y no la vería dentro de otros tres días.

Neji parecía tampoco estar, al parecer salio otra ves con sus compañeros de equipo. Sin mas Preámbulos se dirigió a su cuarto, dejo su chaqueta en el escritorio y tomo del placard su pijama, era una delicada remera de tiras, con un mini-short bastante cómodo.

Cambio su vestuario sin ningún problema, y se recostó en su cama, divisando el techo.

Hinata: uhm…Naruto-kun - toco su pecho

Ésta recordó lo sucedido aquella tarde, la situación vergonzosa que vivió con el Uzumaki¿Cómo pudo haber pasado algo de ese estilo?, aquella pregunta vagaba por la cabeza de la Hyuuga.

Hinata: también estaba Sasuke…- pronunciando aquel nombre se sonrojó

Sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas, algo demasiado raro, ya que estos "calores" solo brotaban al pronunciar el nombre de Naruto.

Hinata: uhmm…como puedo estar pensando en alguien como el?, sera lindo, me habrá pedido perdón, pero no deja de ser …uhmm….no deja de ser –

Sasuke: No dejo de ser que? – parecía estar cómodo sentado en la ventana del dormitorio, mirando a la Hyuuga.

**Continuará... **

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Wa, estoy pensando seriamente en agregarle un lemon a este fic, les prometo lemon, no faltara, lo juro, jajajaj, solo denle tiempo al tiempo :P

Acepto cualquier tipo de critica, sea positiva o Negativa.

By:Lithos.Panic


End file.
